


How should I show my love?

by thequeenbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve had something going on, but Steve has chosen to ignore Tony. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How should I show my love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for my best friend. Not because she asked for it, but because I felt the need to tell her how much I love her, through this fic. Octavie, you’re the Steve to my Tony.

Tony was lying in his bed for the third time that week without sleeping. He didn’t exactly know why he couldn’t sleep. He just knew that he couldn’t get this man out of his head. A man that made his heart beat every time he spoke to him. He didn’t really know it was like that. It was not like he had feelings for him. The billionaire playboy wasn’t that type of guy who fell in love with people. Tony looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were red because of the lack of sleep. He didn’t know what he was going to do. A sudden light turned on. He turned his head and looked at the phone one the table next to his bed. Someone was calling him. Tony took the phone and looked at the screen name. His eyes turned big as he saw who was calling him. It was Steve. The man he couldn’t stop thinking about. It took Tony a few seconds before he took the call.

“Hello.”

“Tony? Sorry, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Tony’s cheeks turned a little pink over the concerned captain in the other end of the phone. A small smile appeared on the man’s face.

“No Cap. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk with you.”

 _Just wanted to talk to me? What. The. Hell. Normally he discusses me,_ Tony thought to himself. But the smile on his face did turn a little bigger by the words from the great captain. He did really like Steve, but not like that…

“Really? How is that?”

“I don’t really know. I just had this need to call you.”

And that was how Tony spend his evenings without sleep. After talking to the captain he began to feel sleepy again and fell asleep. Maybe that was just what he needed? Somehow the two of them began to create this special relationship and got closer and closer. This was really something Tony liked, because he liked the captain. Maybe a bit too much?

One day Tony met up with one of his old girlfriends. Not really because he wanted to, but because the girl begged him for it. She wouldn’t let him alone if he didn’t meet up with her. Tony couldn’t even remember what her name was. Was it Louise? Or maybe it was Janet? Either of them, but he wasn’t really sure about it.

They were walking down the street. She talked about things that didn’t really interest Tony at all. A sigh came from him. _For how long can she keep talking?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly he saw a familiar face down the street. Was that… Steve?

“Hey Steve! Over here!”

“Hi Tony. Who’s your friend?”

Tony slowly turned his head and looked at the girl and then back at Steve. He had this cute smile on his face that Tony loved so much. It made ham a lot happier.

“She’s my…”

At that point the girl cut Tony off and said: “I’m his girlfriend, Rose.”

It was clear that the glow that always was in Steve’s eyes suddenly disappeared when she spoke. The same happened to the smile on his face. How could that be? Tony looked at the girl with narrowed eyes and was about to say something when Steve cut him off too.

“Well, nice to meet you, Rose. It seems like you two are having fun, so I’ll just be on my way.”

And then he turned around and walked away. Tony wanted to ditch the girl and run after him, but it seemed wrong, somehow. It was not like he was in love with Steve. Or was it? No, it couldn’t be that.

When Tony finally cut off with the girl, Rose – or whatever her name was again –, and told her to stay the hell out of his life, he went home. At this point he lived in a newly restored Stark Tower, at the top floor penthouse, that totally suited his taste. He sat down in the couch and really wanted to call Steve and explain everything to him. But it seemed so desperate so he waited for Steve to call him tonight, like he always did. But this night, there was no phone call. _Maybe he has already gone to bed? It is late,_ Tony thought and then decided to try and get some sleep.

But Steve didn’t call the next few days either, which made Tony a little worried. So he decided to call himself. He slid the phone up from his pocket and sat down on the couch in his big living room, found Steve’s number and started the call.

_Beep beep beep… The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

What? Wouldn’t Steve talk to him again? _Maybe he pressed the wrong bottom?_ Tony thought and called the number again.

_Beep beep… The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

This time it could only have been on purpose. Didn’t Steve really want to talk to him anymore? It made Tony really sad. It felt like his heart was broken into millions and millions of pieces and all those pieces broke into more pieces. Just like an atomic bomb. When it goes off all the atoms shoots out in the air. It was not like he was going to cry. He was just really sad. Felt a pain in his chest. A pain that made him want to cry, but he simply couldn’t. Maybe it was years of practice, maybe it wasn’t just his thing.

In the upcoming weeks he kept trying to contact Steve, but he couldn’t. When something was wrong in the city and the Avengers were called out, Cap just ignored him and didn’t answer him when Tony talked to him. It was totally on purpose. What the hell was wrong? It really bothered him. It bothered him so much, that he started drinking more than he normally did. This one night Tony got so drunk that he called Steve more than ten times and made so many weird voicemails.

_The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

“Steeeeeeve… Pick up the phone. I kno’ you’r thereeee…”

_The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

“Capsicle~ I kno’ you’r thereeeee… Com’ on Stevieeeee… I wanna talk to ya’… Like… I reaaaally miss~ you…”

_The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

“Okay I’ll be serious now… So, please just pick up your phone…”

_The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

“If it’s ‘bout that girl… Don’t think ‘bout it… I told her to fuck the hell ‘way… She’s not ma’ girlfriend, jus’ some weird chick that didn’t wan’ to leave meh aloneeeee…”

_The number you’ve called is out of reach, lay a message after the beep._

“…I’m really sorry Steve… I really like you.”

This time, there was no voicemail, but the awful sound of a messed up Steve that had clearly been crying.

“Steve? Steve are ya’ there?”

“…Yes, yes I’m here.”

Tony’s hearts started beating loud in his chest. He was both glad, because Steve had picked up the phone, but also really sad, because he could hear that he had been crying.

“What’s wrong Steve?”

“…It’s nothing. Don’t bother yourself with it.”

“No Steve! It is something! Don’t be like that!”

He could hear the captain start crying in the other end of the phone. The heartbreaking sound of snorts and loud breathing.

“I’ll come over. Wait for me.”

“No! Tony you don’t have to-“

Tony cut him off by ending the call. He hurried and took his jacket and his shoes on and stormed out of the penthouse, down to the basement, where he got in one of his fancy cars and started driving in the direction of Steve’s apartment. It took a little while because he had to find a place where he could place his car. But finally he found a place and he ran into the building and into the elevator. He got off at Steve’s floor and knocked at his door. The big man opened the door and Tony hugged him. He held him tight and placed his head on his shoulder. After a little while he lose his grip and looked at the captain.

“Maybe we should go inside?” he suggested.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea…”


End file.
